Graduation
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: One-Shot; Graduation either makes you or breaks you, for Brittany is was just as bad as the last year of high school was


**AN: **So as much I loved 'Sexy' Tuesday night, and am now a full fledged Brittana fan, this **IS NOT A BRITTANA** story. It dosn't have anything to do with what happened Tuesday night, and has more to do with alot of emotions I've had building up for a while now. Silly emotions maybe, but real ones none the less. You don't have to review, I just needed to write this and get it out of my system before I exploded. An explosion that wouldn't have been very pretty lol. If you wanna review, thank you I appreciate it. I don't think they'll be anymore to this. Just a simple one-shot, maybe I'll figure out somthing less depressing and write a Brittana one eventually, but not for right now. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

She didn't know who she was anymore, she didn't know when things had gotten so screwed up. One minute her life had been normal, and the next it felt like everything she knew, everything she'd confided in...it'd all changed.

Brittany hadn't always been the smartest or the fastest, but she'd always been loyal. To loyal. Maybe that was her downfall, maybe that made her vulnerable, she didn't know what she'd done wrong. She did everything a best friend was suppose to do, and somehow it'd all gotten thrown in her face.

Maybe they were getting older, or maybe they were just getting wiser, but Britt felt that they'd never grown more apart then they did that year.

_"We're going to be best friends forever Britt-Britt, you know why?"_

Britt of course didn't know why, but they were only seven. Then again Britt didn't know who turned off the light once your closed the refrigerator door, but this was Britt for you. Shaking her head the small blond smiled, she was sure Santana had an answer for her, she always did.

_"because we just are Britt-Britt, there's no reason, other then I've decided!"_

When Santana Lopez made a descion, she made one. There wasn't any rhyme or reason behind it, she just knew that she was right and she had no trouble shoving it down people's throats to prove that she was.

The last year of high school changes people, no one knows what they really want. You apply to colleges, hoping you'll get in, adamant about what you want. Once those acceptance letters come in though, it makes it all real. You realize that your no longer a child, and that as soon as that piece of paper is handed to you, you need to make a descion. Stay in the past, or move forward.

They'd spent the majority of senior year avoiding one another, and now high school was over. She didn't even know where her best friend planned on going to college, although she didn't doubt for a second it was to get out of Lima as fast as possible. Britt would be staying behind though, maybe taking some small beginners classes at the community college, getting her feet wet slowly. Not rushed, just like a duck testing the waters before diving right in.

"Sweetheart, we're going to be late for graduation if you don't hurry up"

Britt barely acknowledged her mother, something she rarely did. She didn't want to go to graduation, she didn't want to face the reality that things were over. She was leaving McKinley no better then she'd entered it four years prior. She was just dumb Britt, like everyone said she was.

"Do I have to go Mommy?"

If it hadn't been for the tears in her daughters eyes Allison would have thought it was just pre-graduation nerves, but Britt never cried. Never. She always held in her emotions and expressed them through dance if it got really tough. This time though she knew something wasn't right.

"Sweetheart what's going on in that head of yours? Whats' wrong with my baby? Talk to me baby, whats wrong?"

"Everything's different, even the cricket thinks so."

Allison new though, it had everything to do with Santana and nothing to do with Graduation at all. It all added up now in her head, the rare phone calls, spending nights with her and Riley watching movies instead of going to the games at the high school, even how Britt didn't smile as much as she'd always done.

"We all grow up baby, I know it hurts but if it's meant to be. In the end it always will be. If not...your starting fresh by graduating, you get to start fresh. No one at the community knows about who you were in high school, all they care about is who you are now."

Brittany put on a fake smile, something she'd done for months now and nodded. She didn't believe any of it, but for her mothers sake she'd do anything.

Graduation for Britt was a blur, the person she sat next to seemed like a complete and total stranger. Not someone she'd known her entire life, it took all Britt had in her not to run off the field and go home. Seclude herself in the room she'd spend months in.

"Brittany Susan Pierce" Figgins called.

Of course Britt was accounted on for laughs and didn't know what to do until she felt a jab in the back from Puckermen with a harsh _go _telling her it was her turn. She'd gone into McKinley with a bang, why not leave with one too?

Just like that, high school was over, childhood was over. Even for Brittany.

Brittany didn't go to Kurt's graduation party that night, even if the whole Glee club was suppose to be there. She didn't see the need, no one there was going to notice anyway. No one she cared about anyway.

_"Tigger?"_

Somehow Britt found herself texting Santana later on that night, a time when she new the alcohol wouldn't have fully taken affect in her system just yet. Then again knowing Santana, she'd probably been drinking from the moment she'd gotten up to get through the day.

_"With Evans, ask Kurt for more ginger ale"_ She responded almost forty-five minutes later, shocker no on realized she wasn't there. Not even her best friend.

Feeling her mattress slump down, a small smile approached Britt's lips when she saw the old Border Collie coming towards her. Lady had always made things better for Britt even when she didn't want to feel better. Sometimes dogs know emotions better then anyone else, they know your sad before even you do.

Picking up the old dog, Britt held her close, fighting the buds of tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Soon as they were down her cheeks though, Lady was lapping them right up, just like she'd always done. Just like she always would.

"How about a movie and popcorn for two?" The blonde whispered to the old dog as she laid back down and pressed play for her DVD player to work its magic. "Lady and the Tramp has always been our favorite."

She'd never been very bright, but she'd always been loyal to a fault. Maybe that was her downfall, or maybe it was what made her Brittany. The nearly six foot dancer, with long blonde hair, who had no idea when her life had gotten so messed up.


End file.
